


Suspended in Gaffa

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: Drug Use, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Violence, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Suspended in GaffaMusic:Kate BushFandom:FarscapeSummary:Chiana wants it all. But she doesn't want to pay for it.





	Suspended in Gaffa

**Password:** showme


End file.
